The present invention relates to a slide-in unit, module or chassis for a fan and more particularly for a vertical fan.
Such fan slide-in units are generally known in the state of the art and are mainly used for cooling air supply purposes in compactly designed electronic components, such as e.g. computer cabinets and the like. Due to the high integration in modern electronic components and the compact construction of circuits on plug-in panels, particular significance is attached to the optimum operating temperature in connection with the life of the components. This is becoming increasingly important due to the rapidly rising packing density of electronic assemblies. To a greater or lesser extent in the hitherto known fan slide-in units, the cooling air supply is supplied by means of larger fans and optionally through the use of several smaller fans. However, in general, the desired air circulation and supply to the corresponding critical hot points in the corresponding apparatus are normally brought about by guiding the actual cooling air flow.
This leads to various disadvantages. Thus, e.g. when a fan is provided in a slide-in unit, the fan must from the outset be operated at high speed, which in part leads to unnecessary power consumption and also causes more maintenance work to be carried out on the easily dirtied air filters. When designing the fan slide-in unit on the basis of flow guidance, in principle only certain electronic assemblies can be relatively well cooled, whilst elsewhere hot points can remain, which can lead to a reduction in the life of these assemblies. Moreover, increasing demands are being made regarding the quiet running and low-noise characteristics of the necessary fan as a result of the increasing tendency to locate EDP installations, e.g. PC's directly at the work place. Another critical problem in the case of known fan slide-in units is the resonance noise of the casing of the fan slide-in unit and the actual fan.